Magnetic field sensor systems are utilized in a variety of commercial, industrial, and automotive applications to measure magnetic fields for purposes of speed and direction sensing, rotation angle sensing, proximity sensing, and the like. A magnetic interference field, also referred to as a stray magnetic field, along non-sensing and sensing axes of a magnetic field sensor may change the sensitivity and linearity range of the sensor, thus negatively effecting the magnetic field detection quality.